


【維&勇互攻】Victuuri 10 Kinks Challenge

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: 【維&勇互攻】Victuuri 10 Kinks Challenge七夕聯文，並且又又又又死光了，我自己部分的圖片還在。





	【維&勇互攻】Victuuri 10 Kinks Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 沉老師，等你好久啊wwww
> 
> 暑假綠皮小火車，我負責第三節。 
> 
> 第三節長圖片
> 
>  
> 
> 火車前後車廂連接 (沒有每個人都發LOF)
> 
> 第一節   
> 第二節   
> 第四節   
> 第五節   
> 第六節   
> 第七節 
> 
>  
> 
> 微博全部版
> 
> 10 Kinks Challenge!七夕特别奉上的X癖大赏，群里的暑假联合小火车（被沉安太太）拖到现在终于搞定了！！！十个项分别由 @宜渡 @怒音_米 @兩輪戰車 @阿列夫 @镜面反射A @灬之翼灬 以及 @沉安 七个人接棒！祝大家七夕快乐，吃肉愉快，一直爱Victuuri！

https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/b157e106gy1fizhl96bu9j20c835th3h.jpg


End file.
